


Lies Aren't Just Breaths

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: SPOILERS FOR LIEAT III, kinda emotional yknow what im sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teo's viewpoint on the few events leading up to the ending of LiEat III. WARNING FOR SPOILERS ((i apologize if this is poor. writing at three in the morning isn't my forte but i had tO GET THIS OUTTA MY SYSTEM))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Aren't Just Breaths

“Efi, PleAsE… dON’t gEt aNy cLOseR…”

The man pleaded, his fair peach tone being corrupt by the black lies growing over his features like moss on a rock. Teobaldo Leonhearts… was a big liar. It wasn’t funny knowing how lies had influenced his every move in life. It was as if nothing he could have ever done was true. To see him suffer like this… and being as young as she was, Efi felt a burning sensation in her chest as she witnessed her Teo nearly sobbing trying to force her away.

“Sid… Sid!”

What could she say? What could she do? That Cyril… it was all their fault Teo was being eaten by the lies! … right? The lie-eating dragon could barely fathom what her papa was going through… he looked so pained, and his eyes appeared exhausted and in severe need of rest. A sort of rest that… Efi never wanted to see Teo fall in to. The young dragon extended her hand out to reach him; to cling onto him; to never let him go; to tell him she loved him. It was with a single whoosh of the Phantom Thief’s cape did those triumphs fade away.

. . .

It was a dark place… a broken dream land; this was no dream. It was meant to be… but this version of reality was a nightmare. Words were nearly impossible to force out of his mouth, and each movement upon his frail body nearly wanted to make him fall over and have it all done with. … He couldn’t give up so easily; he had Efina to care for, to love, to cherish, to protect. … What a terrible influence he had been. Efi ate lies… she was there to help him erase the lies from his slate; to make it clean from the mistakes scorched permanently into his past. The gang… the Leonhearts… the lIeS…

“….. …… …….”

Nothing felt worthwhile anymore. All he had going for him was a painful encounter with Cyril Leonhearts. He didn't want to go… but he knew he had to; he had to apologize for what he had done. That was why he was here in the first place, right? This was why all these lies managed to get this far… it was eating him up alive. He wanted to hide, he wanted to get away, he wanted to rid of the horrible lies since the beginning… Teo couldn’t do that now.

“I… dOn’T wAnT to… I d…do…nNn…”

There was something wet and warm crossing over his cheek. It soon came down as one little bit, until it began leaking like a broken faucet. He was… crying. Teobaldo Leonhearts was crying. He was so close yet so far from the end… and he had broken into tears. This was how he felt; he wasn’t just that normal person you would encounter who just held a liking towards money, beer, and women. Teo was more than that; he had feelings, he had his own thoughts… most importantly, he made his own decisions. He saw where that went.

He was… drowning, and he wasn’t even a foot close to the door opening up to the roof. His heart thumped in his empty shell of a body; sending vibrations throughout his entire structure. His head throbbed, his hollow chest burned, his eyes were glazed over with salty tears that only made the lies grow faster the moment it touched their ebony form. It was… painful; the most pain he’d felt in a long time. All of it was coming back to him; all of it, and it was eating him up alive.

Walking through the door to the roof was like walking into a new light. Cyril stood there at the end; waiting and watching him limp her way. She had a cold glare on her features, and it was embarrassing that she was younger than him. She must have felt pretty powerful getting a twenty three year old to succumb to the lies that, by this point, were a part of who he was.

“Eager to await that precious little dragon of yours? Let’s see if she makes it, shall we? This will be a show…~”

Teo did not like the tone in the red-head’s voice, not one bit. She almost sounded… evil; revengeful. This was… all for revenge, wasn’t it? Why… didn’t he think of this sooner? Why was he so oblivious to it?! His heart ached, and sent a bone-chilling rumble throughout his skull. It was hard to hold on… but he had to; he knew Efi would be there for him; she told him she would; now to see if she would keep that promise.

The petite little dragon ran in soon enough, and focused her wide eyed gaze upon her father. That was her father; he technically gave birth to her through a wish. As to what that wish was… only Teo knew, and he was in no shape to tell her now. Cyril managed a devilish grin, and began saying things about her childhood friend like he was nothing more than scrap metal in a garage.

“He’s piled the lies over and over again to where they became a part of who he was! You would know that yourself, surely? You’re always with him~”

Her words hurt; not only to Efi, but to Teo himself. How… could she say this? How could she think this was okay?! His throat burned, and a brief whimper scraped passed his burning throat; masked by the wind as if it swooped it away to defend it from anyone else who may take it away from him. These were his feelings; his emotions. These lies wouldn’t hold any part in them… no part… no…

“Mmm… He’s quite strong; holding on longer than I expected. He must have some sort of motive going for him… I’d rid of it myself, but… I think it would be more entertaining if he would rid of it himself.”

That evil twist in her voice churned his stomach like an orange being squeezed to make juice. His bodily control grew more unstable, and by this point, he felt as light as a feather; there was obviously something the matter. Cyril took a quick glance down to the red spider upon the back of his hand, before sending out one more ringing screech. Wherever it came from, whatever it was meant to do, it… it…

…………….

…………………………………

…………………………………………………

e….F…i….

R….RrRrRrr….rUn…

G……gGgGg….gO…

HHhHHHVvvv VvVv… gGgGgGHhhHhH….

!!!!!!!

……………

nO……………………..

tOo…. lAt…..E…..

………………………………..

I lOvE…. i lOvE………

I lOVe yOu…………..

E…Fi…..

……………………………..

………………………………………………….

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 

 

“lEt’S dEsTroY tHIs wORlD wItH LIeS!!!”


End file.
